Learn To Serve Your Master
by Goddragon99
Summary: This story is about a demon god who dominated every woman in the multiverse and turn them into his sex slaves. Smut story. Rated M for smut!


Kengat stepped out of the shower as he let the water drip off his muscular form and onto the floor with a steady drip drip. He was wet for less than 2 seconds before two of his slaves strode into the bathroom and gently began to towel him off. He lifted his arms as the sisters began to lovingly towel off their owner, gently patting him down with the towels.

The alien sisters were just two of the countless slaves the belonged to him, collectively known as the Children of Dark King; a demon that were the progeny of the world's two strongest gods, Nightmare Queen and Dark King. Born and sealed away long ago before escaping. Born to lead the demons as a race, they were sealed away before waking to find the greatest members of their race sealed away, rendering their parents' plans for them to govern the race more than a little useless.

So, faced with nothing to do to occupy himself, He had done what any rational beings would do with eternity to do whatever he wanted to... He had set out to assemble the largest harem of sex slaves Creation had ever seen. He had commandeered an enchanted castle and gotten to work. Now, 150 years later, he was still working on his harem, having long ago perfected the magic to stop the aging of his slaves.

There Master. Now you are all dry now. The redhead answered in her normally bubbly tone. Her auburn hair cascaded down to her waist, with a few specifically groomed hairs left just long enough to tickle her asshole. Her bright orange skin and emerald eyes providing a pleasant combination of colors to Caelum's old eyes. However, his favorite feature about her was that from the neck down, she was completely hairless. Her face had the high society look of a Queen or a famous actress with full, luscious lips that he personally had always felt looked best wrapped around his cock.

Her full D-cup breast were still perky, even after 75 years of abuse by him. Her full, soft breasts were topped by dark nipples with quarter-sized areolas. Her cute, petite nipples were each pierced by barbells with diamonds on either side, coupled with a small ring through her clit, the jewels helping the brothers differentiate between who belonged to whom. Her jewelry, along with the tattoo that read Property of Master Kengat that adorned both of her full, toned, ass cheeks and the collar of black leather, left little doubt in anyone's mind as to what her role in the house was...

Her elder sister had long, dark purple, almost black, hair worn in the same fashion as her sister. She too had the toned body of a warrior that her sibling had, which with the exception of her breasts was the exact mirror of her sisters, even if it had been ridden a tad harder. She too had the tattoos, collars, and piercings identifying her as one of his slaves. Her breasts were one cup size larger than her sister and had been pierced prior to his subjugation of her.

Blackfire: Now that you're dry, perhaps now we can focus on my dripping wet pussy.

Her sister purred in his ear as she gently massaged his powerful shoulders.

He himself towered above the sisters his 7'2" frame towering over the 6'4" sisters. He had large powerful shoulders on the toned, muscular body of a hardcore fitness model, all hard muscle and six packs. His long white hair reached his large, firm pectorals, which turned into a hard, sculpted physique as one's eyes traveled down his chest before arriving at his twelve inch cock, nicely curved for hitting women's G-spot and as big around as a can of Red Bull and as exaggeratedly veiny as any dildo.

Kengat turned on his heel faster than any eye could follow as he yanked down on hard on Blackfire's collar, as she gasped in surprise.

Kengat: You serve me, whore. Not the other way around, are we clear?

He said as he held up his free hand, which now crackled with enough electricity to put a cattle prod to shame. Blackfire nodded frantically as her eyes filled with fear, she could tell he was angry. When he was angry, he got creative...

Kengat: Good.

He said as he yanked her close, causing her to stumble and fall against his massive torso as he forced his tongue into her mouth, eliciting a moan of arousal from her as Starfire whined disappointedly, she hated to share him.

Kengat: Now, one last thing. I have to piss but I don't think I wanna bother with the toilet. Any volunteers?

Kengat asked as he dropped Blackfire, causing her to tumble to the floor unceremoniously. He did not need to ask twice as Starfire dropped to her knees before she wrapped her lips around his cock and looked up at him, signaling she was ready as he released himself into her mouth as she moaned with pleasure as his pissed filled her mouth before she swallowed his piss with a loud gulp before pulling away from his cock with a POP!

Starfire: Thank you for the delicious treat, Master!

She replied in a perky voice as she had begun to finger herself. But a severe look from Kengat stopped her ministrations.

Kengat: I am going to my slave dungeon right now, two clean up my room while I am gone!

Starfire/Blackfire: Yes, master!

Kengat: Good!

* * *

Kengat walking down the hall to dungeon until he saw a butt sticking out of the wall that belong to Tatsumaki one of few stubborn women who refuse to submit as he moved behind her and slammed his length insde the loli esper's pussy as he heard a shrilling didnt fucked her but just cummed heavily inside her using his drew back as he saw his cum dripping from her pussy.

Kengat: Guards! Make sure she get fucked over and over again until her mind is completely broken.

Guards: Yes, sir!

He arrived in his dungeon as he walks through the hall and seeing his slaves in their cells. Kurumu who literally worshiped his cock on a daily basis, standing next to Mizore, trying her hardest to fuck the Yuki-Onna pussy with her tail. Boa Hancock and Nico Robin is being gangbang by demon guards for trying to escape again.

He stopped in front of cell W-3 as he opened it to reveal Diana Prince known as Wonder Woman. She was wearing bikini outfit with black heeled sandals, she have tattoo on her ass that said 'Wonder Slut' on it. She had been one of the hardest to break but now she was one of his most insatiable sluts, desperate for his cock all the time and more than willing to fuck him anywhere, as he'd demonstrated when he brought her back to the Justice Tower and fucked her in front of her old team.

She had marked on her neck that all of his slave have too. It's magic seals that nullifed their powers and magic, he could track them from anywhere, not that they could escape if they wanted to.

Wonder Woman: Hello, Master! What can do for you?

Kengat: Kneel.

He order as she falling to her knees, lust growing in her chest, along with submission.

Undoing his belt slowly, I feel her lust emotions as he drag this out, pulling the zip down. Pulling down his boxers, I smirk as his shaft springs free, slapping against her face causing her to flinch back, not moving.

Grasping his length, he slap her face with it a few times, enjoying the feeling of power from having such a prideful strong woman, who is one of the strongest heroine in his collection, willingly on her knees letting him cockslap her face. If her mind was not broken she might bite off his cock right now!

Kengat: You have amazing lips.

He compliment making her eyes narrow as he pull back, the tip of his dick pressing against her full pouty lips.

Pushing forwards, he sigh in satisfaction as her lips parts, allowing his cock to slide between them.

Kengat forcing her to choke on his thick huge shaft as he held her head against his crotch, even as she ran out of breath, her eyes starting to roll back and her vision blurring.

Letting go, she pulled back with a gasp, panting for breath. She was so focused on regaining her breath, the first string of cum caught her off guard, splashing into her open mouth.

Quickly closing her gaping mouth as the surprisingly sweet seed slid down her throat, she was unable to move as the second splattered against her face, dripping down onto her breasts.

* * *

Looking down between my legs, he smirk down into Akira's Red eyes as she obediently bobs her head.

He has stealing her power and position!

Sapphire started it, and after he put her and Hela in her place Akira went all crazy mother on me. Things just derailed from there.

Looking down again, I smirk at Camrine and Sapphire chained to his Overlord Throne, Ophis dancing for him in her incredibly tiny outfit as he lounge around. Sapphire is sitting uncomfortable after her… punishment for invading my realm, and Carmine is meditating, even with his cum sticking to her breasts.


End file.
